Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Displays, also referred to as display devices or display panels, are widely used in a variety of electronic devices, appliances and apparatuses for displaying information to a user. Traditionally, when any aspect to a content being displayed changes from one image frame to the next, the entire image frame is updated, and the process is known as display full update. A display full update to the image frame can adjust the content being displayed without having any blocking artifact as a result. However, as the entire image frame is updated during a display full update, there is no power saving.
With display partial update, rather than updating the entire content being displayed when a part of the content changes from one image frame to the next, the display partial update refreshes, adjusts or otherwise updates the pixels that need to be changed without changing other pixels. Accordingly, there may be some power saving as not the entire image frame is updated. However, under conventional approaches, display partial update is unable to perform content adjustment because blocking artifact may result.